No Somos Iguales
by Alex-Cullen-Pattinson
Summary: Edward, Bella y Nessie se van de caza juntos. Nessie capta el olor de sangre humana y va tras el. Se encuentran con un niño pequeño desangrado. ¿Que le diran Bella y Edward? ¿Como reaccionara Nessie? ONE-SHOT


**ACLARACION: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creacion de la gran Stephenie Meyer, yo solo hago uso de los nombre, sin algun fin de lucro.**

* * *

Bella y yo decidimos salir a cazar con Nessie. Nuestra pequeña, ella, junto con Bella eran mi razón de felicidad.

Desde hace 3 meses sentía que mi mundo no podía ser mejor, tenía una esposa maravillosa en todos los aspectos, tenía una hija hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Mi familia estaba conmigo. Era todo lo que había soñado.

Sentí que unos brazos me sujetaban por detrás.

-¿En que piensas?- me dijo mi amada Bella.

Me di la vuelta para verle la cara y abrazarla.

-En lo afortunado que soy de tenerte a ti y a Nessie- dije mientras le daba un beso en sus suaves labios.

Sentí como una corriente muy poderosa recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Tenemos que irnos, recuerda que es muy fácil distraerse y ya quedamos con Nessie en que iríamos juntos de caza- dijo mientras se separaba.

En eso escuche bajando por las escaleras unos pequeños pasos y un latido de corazón.

-Papi, mami, ¿nos vamos?- pregunto nuestra pequeña.

-Claro- le contesto Bella.

Salimos por la puerta del patio y de ahí nos adentramos bastante al bosque.

Estábamos caminando por el bosque buscando a la presa perfecta, cuando Nessie se quedo quieta.

-Nessie, cariño, ¿estás bien?- pregunte.

Ella no respondió, pero camino demasiado aprisa. No sabiendo lo que le pasaba decidí "verlo" en su mente. Esta persiguiendo un olor, un olor muy parecido al que tenia Bella cuando James la… preferí no pensar en eso.

Ella comenzó a correr y yo la seguí con Bella casi pisándome mis talones. Renessme aminoro su paso hasta que se detuvo, yo me quede unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella y Bella se posiciono a mi lado.

Su pequeño corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente. Cuando Bella y yo nos acercamos, vimos un pequeño cuerpo. Era el cuerpo de un niño no mayor de 7 años. Su piel estaba pálida, como la de nosotros, seguramente su temperatura también tendría la misma que la de nosotros. En su pequeño cuello se veía como uno de los nuestros lo había atacado.

Mire a Bella, y ella al igual que yo nos quedamos expectantes a la reacción de Nessie, a ella nunca le había tocado ver semejante atrocidad.

Ella comenzó a sollozar y se dio la vuelta para vernos a la cara.

-¿Quién ha hecho esto?- dijo. Su voz se corto en la última palabra-. ¿Quién pudo a ver sido tan malo como para hacer esto? Y ¿Por qué no se mueve?

Bella y yo nos volvimos a mirar, sin saber que decirle.

Renessme era una niña muy lista, pero aun no estaba en edad como para saber que algunos de los nuestros hacia semejantes atrocidades.

Bella fue la primera en enfrentarla, se hinco para quedar a su altura y después me hinque yo.

-Renessme, cariño, el pequeño ya no se mueve porque…- se interrumpió, creo yo, para buscar una buena forma de decírselo-… el ya no pertenece a este mundo.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas-. Pero si su cuerpecito aun está ahí. Míralo mami sigue ahí. Papi tú también lo ves.

Rompió a llorar. Ahora fui yo quien hablo.

-Si cariño, lo veo, pero su corazón ya no late, ni nada en su cuerpo funciona-. Trate de explicárselo de una forma en que entendiera-. Eso significa que ya no podrá hacer nada, no podrá moverse, ni nada por el estilo.

Renessme se acerco al pequeño niño y tomo con mucha delicadeza su brazo, lo levanto pero vio que este no se sostenía por sí solo.

Regreso con nosotros. -¿Quién ha hecho esto?- pregunto-. ¿Ha sido uno de los nuestros?

-Si, amor, ha si ha sido- le contesto Bella.

-¿Entonces eso significa que yo un día voy a hacer eso?- pregunto, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-No, cariño, no va a ser así- le conteste-. Tu, tu mami, tus tíos, tus abuelos y yo, no somos así. No somos _iguales_ a ellos. Hemos decidido ser diferentes a los otros vampiros. Somos _buenos._

Nessie se acerco al pecho de Bella y lloro más fuerte. Bella la abrazo fuertemente, mientras yo las abrazaba a ellas.

-¿_Edward?- _pregunto una voz en mi cabeza. Era Jacob.

Voltee mi cabeza hacia los arboles y pude ver a un gran lobo. Si sin duda alguna era él.

-_¿Qué paso?- _me pregunto-. _Fui a tu casa y la rubia me dijo que habían salido de caza, decidí que no les importaría si me unía a ustedes, pero pude escucharte a ti y a Bella hablando con Nessie y como ella estaba llorando decidí acercarme._

Volví mi cabeza al pequeño niño y entonces Jacob lo vio.

­_-Por Dios- _exclamo-. _¿Ella ha visto eso?_

Asentí.

-_Estúpidos chupasangres, disculpa, no te ofendas._

Negué la cabeza, queriendo decirle que no se preocupara.

Jacob decidió, que por el bien de Nessie, el y su manada se llevarían al pequeño. Me pareció una gran idea. Nessie no tenía porque seguir viendo esto.

Bella esta tan ocupada consolando a Renessme que no se percato de que Jacob se encontraba ahí y cuando los demás comenzaron a llegar. Todos ellos al acercarse tomaron sus formas humanas y después se acercaron a nosotras.

-¿Bella, Nessie?- pregunto Jacob.

-Hola Jake- contesto Bella, sin muchos ánimos, sufría por el dolor de Nessie.

-Hey pequeña, de verdad siento que hayas tenido que ver eso- dijo dirigiéndose a Renessme.

Ella solo asintió.

-Mis amigos y yo nos encargaremos del pequeño- le comento a Bella y Nessie.

-Está bien- dijo Nessie.

Ella se acerco al niño y lo beso en su frente. Me sorprendió su autocontrol.

-Espero que estés bien donde quiera que estés- le dijo al pequeño.

Dicho esto se acerco a mí para que la cargara y le dijo a Jacob.

-Solo trátalo bien- le dijo, el asintió y después nos retiramos.

Hoy Nessie había aprendido que había diferentes tipos de vampiros, unos malos otros buenos, pero había malos que se compadecían. Tuvo que aprenderlo de una forma bastante dura, pero ella sabía que contaba con sus padres para eso y ella está feliz de saberlo.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Es solo un capitulo. Espero que dejen sus reviews, sobre todo, si les gusto, si no les gusto, DE LO QUE SEA.**

**Le agradezco a Mayra quien me dio la idea, bueno casi me escribio la historia, pero solo me dijo el trama, gracias pesha!**

**Tambien lamento mucho haber quitado la de "El Mejor Error" aun la continuare escribiendo, solamente que estoy esperando a llevar mas capitulos para asi cuando la publique no se me haga tan estresante. Cuando la borre me di cuenta que muchas me habian agregado a sus favoritos y se los agradezco mucho!**

**Espero que anden muy bien, espero sus REVIEWS...solo hagan clik en GO o REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER, en serio se los agradeceria un buen.**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson Ѽ **


End file.
